<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lucky Duck: Miraculous Tales From Faerun by Hinn_Raven</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23581477">Lucky Duck: Miraculous Tales From Faerun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinn_Raven/pseuds/Hinn_Raven'>Hinn_Raven</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Adventure Zone (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Miraculous Ladybug Fusion, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Secret Identity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:54:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23581477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinn_Raven/pseuds/Hinn_Raven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus Burnsides, known to Faerun as the superhero Chat Noir, thinks Julia Waxman is the most amazing girl in the entire world, and he’s not afraid to tell his good friend Ladybug about it. Meanwhile Julia Waxman is totally in love with Chat Noir… but he’s totally hung up on some other girl he knows in his civilian life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julia Burnsides/Magnus Burnsides</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lucky Duck: Miraculous Tales From Faerun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sroloc_Elbisivni/gifts">Sroloc_Elbisivni</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A present for my darling little sib, who loves Julia and Magnus and Miraculous Ladybug. Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Magnus Burnsides checks himself out in the mirror again, flexing for good measure.</p><p>Fisher lets out his soft, chime-like meow. It would be pretty unusual for most people to see a black cat mess than three inches long floating in midair, but Magnus is used to it by now. The fact that one of his best friends is a magical floating kwami that gives him superpowers is honestly probably one of the best things that have ever happened to him, and he’s even counting</p><p>“Thanks, buddy!” Magnus says, holding out his hand for a high-five.</p><p>Fisher lets out another meow, one that conveys that he thinks Magnus is being silly, and bumps up against Magnus’s hand with his entire body.</p><p>“Listen, <em>I </em>know I look great,” Magnus says. “But I want to look <em>extra </em>great because today is <em>the day</em>!”</p><p>Fisher lets out a doubtful meow.</p><p>“Hey! You take that back! I’m <em>totally </em>gonna ask her out this time!”</p><p>Fisher lets out a sigh that sounds… well, it just sounds like a human sigh this time, to be honest, and flies into Magnus’s backpack.</p><p>Magnus trudges through the dorm that he shares with his four friends and their RA and guidance counselor.</p><p>Lup and Taako are already up, with Taako braiding Lup’s hair with an expression of intense concentration.</p><p>He finds Lucretia in the kitchen, frantically studying for some test that Magnus is… almost thirty percent sure isn’t actually today, but she’s doing her trick where she’s writing notes with both of her hands, so she’s feeling <em>extra </em>stressed today.</p><p>He goes and puts on the kettle for her tea, and nearly collides with Davenport, the R.A. in the process.</p><p>“Sorry, Cap’nport!” Magnus says, grabbing Lucretia’s favorite mug off from the top counter. Lucretia wants to be a reporter, and for her that translates to reckless studying whenever she has free time so that she can spend the <em>rest </em>of her time climbing tall buildings, trying to talk to supervillains, and yelling questions at Ladybug and Chat Noir from across rooftops.</p><p>“Watch where you go, Magnus,” Davenport sighs. “Have you seen Barry?”</p><p>“Barold’s crashing <em>hard</em>!” Taako calls from the living room couch, where Lup is currently examining her hair in a mirror to see how Taako did. “He was doing his <em>nerd raids </em>again.”</p><p>“Your boyfriend does those nerd raids with him, Taako,” Lucretia says without looking up.</p><p>Taako looks like he’s trying to figure out if he should respond or not when Barry barrels out of his room, his hair standing up on end and pulling his red jacket on. “I’m not late am I?” He says, staring at them.</p><p>“Nope,” Lucretia says. “We still have twelve and a half minutes before we need to leave.”</p><p>“That… is a remarkably specific unit of time,” Magnus says, eying her.</p><p>“I set a time,” Lucretia says flatly.</p><p>Barry sighs in relief and makes a beeline for the coffeemaker. “Oh <em>good</em>.”</p><p>Magnus puts the cup of tea in front of Lucretia, who finally pauses in her studying to look at him. “Thanks. You look in a good mood,” she says, sipping it with raised eyebrows.</p><p>“I’ve decided!” Magnus says. “Today’s the day! I’m gonna tell Julia how I feel!”</p><p>“So like last week?” Taako says.</p><p>“Or the week before?” Lup adds.</p><p>“Or last month?” Barry chimes in.</p><p>“Or six months ago, when she yelled at Kalen in front of the entire school and you wanted to propose on the spot, only then you tripped over your own two feet and fell down the stairs?” Lucretia smiles at him.</p><p>“No! This time, it’s different! I’ve written down my lines and everything!” Magnus says, brandishing his piece of paper.</p><p>His friends all groan, as does Davenport, which he thinks is <em>massively </em>unfair.</p><p>“C’mon,” Lucretia says, putting her books in her backpack. “Let’s get there early then, so you can have a few more minutes to talk yourself into it.”</p><p>They make it to school, and Magnus even makes it into the classroom, making a beeline towards Julia’s desk, where she’s sitting with Killian, and he’s opening his mouth, his hands fumbling with the paper where he’s written his lines down, when the wall bursts open, and an Akuma bursts through, riding on a giant spider, screaming something about how <em>all </em>pets should be allowed in school.</p><p>Magnus, like the rest of the class, makes a break for it, but he’s the only one who ducks into the boy’s bathroom in order to grab a hold of the wooden ring he wears on his finger. “Fisher! Claws out!”</p><p>Fisher lets out his musical cheer, and one dramatic transformation sequence later, Magnus Burnsides is nowhere to be seen.</p><p>In his place is a taller, even <em>stronger</em>, teenager in a skintight black suit, complete with ears and a tail.</p><p>Chat Noir, Hero of Faerun, flexes his claws, and charges out into the fight.</p>
<hr/><p>Julia’s not going to lie, even though she <em>knows </em>she shouldn’t feel excited at the sight of a giant spider looming tall over her and her classmates, a part of her can’t stop from grinning as she ducks into the locker room.</p><p>“Raven! Spots on!” She whispers, cupping her beloved kwami in her hands.</p><p>The transformation sequence is amazing and elaborate and would probably take a thousand words to describe properly.</p><p>But at the end of things, Julia Waxman, ordinary high school girl, is gone, replaced by cool, confident, Ladybug.</p><p>And, from the sound of fighting in the school courtyard, the boy of her dreams is already arrived.</p><p>She checks her hair in the mirror, even though she <em>knows </em>it looks fine so soon after a transformation, and then she puts on her game face and bursts into the courtyard.</p><p>“Wait,” Chat Noir is saying. “So <em>you’re </em>Brian. And your spider’s name is <em>also </em>Brian?”</p><p>“Bryan! With a y!” The akuma insists.</p><p>“How can you even tell I’m saying it with a—”</p><p>“I am <em>Magic Brian</em>! And you will give me your miraculous, Chat Noir!”</p><p>“Sorry, that particular cat is staying <em>in </em>the bag!” Chat Noir says, and Julia can’t help but smile. <em>No one </em>makes her smile like Chat Noir.</p><p>Ugh, <em>why </em>does he have to be in love with some girl he knows in his civilian life? She’s not… she’s decided, she’s going to respect that, she’s not going to press it, but sometimes she wants to stamp her feet, because it’s not <em>fair</em>. That other girl probably doesn’t even know how good she has it, with a boy like that pining after her.</p><p>She swings into action using her magic hammer, and Magic Brian’s eyes go wide.</p><p>“Ladybug and Chat Noir! You will hand over your Miraculous!” The voice of Hawkmoth, who according to Merle, the man who gave Julia the Miraculous, almost a year ago now, is actually named John. “And then I will be able to finally—”</p><p>“Do you have to give this speech every time?” Chat declares, slamming his staff into the spider’s legs.</p><p>“Hey Kitty,” Julia says, landing next to him. “Great day for an akuma attack, huh?”</p><p>“The timing could be better,” Chat says. “But it’s always a good day when I can see you, Ladybug!”</p><p>Her heart flutters a little at that, because really, what’s she supposed to say to <em>that</em>?</p><p>“I think the Akuma is in his glove!” He adds. “He can shoot fireballs out of it, just a heads up.”</p><p>“Oh fun,” Julia says, before said fireball nearly gets her. “Well, you take the one with a Y, I take the one with an I?”</p><p>“You’ve got it!” He says, and he’s missing a tooth, has been since their first adventure together, where it got knocked out. Apparently it’s there when he’s not Chat Noir, but for some reason, it never healed. It makes him adorable, that’s for sure.</p><p>She swings her hammer around and uses it to take off, landing on the back of the spider, face to face with the akumatized student.</p><p>His skin is purple, his hair has been bleached white, and he’s wearing flowing black robes and a pointy hat, looking like some sort of wizard from an old movie.</p><p>“Lady Ladybug!” He says, grinning wildly. “So kind of you to come to me directly, my new employer is <em>most eager </em>to make your acquaintance—and especially that of those pretty earrings of yours! He says they will give him unlimited power, which sounds quite nice, don’t you agree?”</p><p>“Not really,” Julia says, releasing her hammer so that it hits him in the face.</p><p>“Hey! That is rude! We were <em>bantering</em>!”</p><p>“No, you were just reciting the same speech that every villain says, because Hawkmoth literally can’t be bothered to change things up.”</p><p>“I am the <em>most </em>original! I am <em>classic</em>! My look is based off—”</p><p>Not really being interested in his backstory, Julia throws her hand out, and the hammer flies back into it. “Lucky Charm!” She calls, spinning the hammer into the air.</p><p>One of those slimy hand yo-yos appears in her hand, red and black like her outfit, and she stares at it for a moment, her mind racing as she tries to think of what she’s supposed to do with <em>this</em>.</p><p>Brian looks angry about that, and tries to hit her with a fireball, but Julia twists into the air, somersaulting over it, landing neatly on her feet, before she hears a loud crashing noise, and the entire spider buckles.</p><p>Moving quickly, she throws her hand forward, clinging to the end of the sticky hand, and the rest of it wrapping around the glove, so she can leverage it off his hand.</p><p>He lets out a horrified yell, even as Julia brings her foot down on the gauntlet, crushing it to release the akuma.</p><p>The black moth with eyes on its wings tries to make its getaway, but Julia is too quick, grabbing it in her hands to purify it.</p><p>She throws it into the air, and a wave of tiny magical ladybugs spreads out, reparign all of the damage the supervillain had done. The giant spider vanishes, leaving in its place a tiny plastic pet carrier, with a tarantula in it, and Magic Brian turns into a lanky boy a year above Julia that she vaguely recognizes.</p><p>“Pound it!” Chat Noir says, offering her his fist for a bump.</p><p>She smiles. “Pound it,” she agrees.</p>
<hr/><p>Magnus means to try again, he really does, but…</p><p>“<em>I am JENKINS, MASTER OF ILLUSION</em>!”</p><p>“<em>We are Raven and Ram!”</em></p><p>
  <em>“I am Captain Captain Bane!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I am THE RED ROBE!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I am Boy Genius, and this is my robot LEGION!” </em>
</p><p><em>“I am THE REAPER!</em>”</p><p>“<em>I am THE RED ROBE, PART TWOOOOO!”</em></p><p><em>“I am JUNEBUG!</em>”</p><p>“<em>Hey, I’m Taako, y’know, from TV, and you should give me your miraculous, like, right away, cuz I’ve got a show to get to.” </em></p><p>“<em>We are the TWINS OF WONDER!” </em></p><p>… well, things just keep busy.</p><p>It’s not until Lup and Lucretia get into a <em>bad </em>fight that results in Lucretia throwing one of her journals into the school swimming pool and turning into a memory wiping Akuma named the Lonely Journal Weeper that Magnus thinks he might just have had enough of this.</p><p>“Every time!” He complains to Ladybug.</p><p>“What?” Ladybug says, looking distracted as she ducks another one of the Journal Weeper’s beams of light.</p><p>“I keep trying to tell this girl I like how I feel but every single time, an Akuma happens!”</p><p>“Hawkmoth apparently has <em>opinions </em>about your romantic life!” Ladybug quips.</p><p>“What’s he got against Julia, I wonder?” He mutters. “She’s <em>perfect</em>.”</p><p>Ladybug pauses. “Julia?”</p><p>“Julia Waxman!” Magnus says. “I think you saved her that one time when we were fighting The Dictator?”</p><p>“You have… a crush… on Julia Waxman?”</p><p>“Well, “crush” is such a diminutive, you know?” He says, feeling a bit offended. “Why, don’t you like her?”</p><p>“She’s—she’s fine, I guess,” Ladybug says, and something seems off and high about her voice.</p><p>“She’s <em>amazing</em>,” Magnus says with a frown.</p><p>“I—you know, I think we should talk about this later?” She says.</p><p>“Oh, yeah, right. Akuma.”</p><p>They rip up Lucretia’s waterlogged journal, the Miraculous Cure restores it to readable condition, Lucretia and Lup make up, and Magnus and Ladybug do a fist bump.</p><p>Magnus is just about to turn around and go find somewhere private to transform back, when there’s a tap on his shoulder</p><p>“Hey, Chat?” Ladybug says. “I have something I need to show you.”</p><p>“Oh, well, I’m about to transform back. Can we meet on the roof in half an hour? I need to feed Fisher.”</p><p>“Okay,” she says, giving him a nervous smile.</p><p>Shrugging, he sneaks off, finds some of Fisher’s favorite duck-shaped cookies, and then transforms back and goes up onto the roof of the school to meet Ladybug.</p><p>He draws up to a halt when he realizes Ladybug’s not there.</p><p>Julia is.</p><p>“Hi Chat,” Julia says.</p><p>“Uh… hi?” Magnus says. “What are—I’m sorry, I’m supposed to be meeting someone—”</p><p>“Yeah, I realized just now that we might have been a bit ridiculous with the whole secret identity thing,” she says, her hands on her hips. “Raven! Spots on!”</p><p>And before his eyes, Julia Waxman becomes Ladybug.</p><p>“So here’s the thing,” Ladybug says. “<em>I’ve </em>been crushing on <em>Chat</em>, and <em>you’ve </em>been crushing on <em>Julia</em>—”</p><p>“Claws in,” Magnus says, because he really doesn’t have an answer.</p><p>Julia—Ladybug?—stares at him, and then facepalms.</p><p>“<em>Magnus</em>,” she groans. “I should’ve guessed!”</p><p>“So… is this a problem?”</p><p>“Nope,” she says, and then she grabs him by the collar of his shirt and reels him in for a kiss.</p><p>Magnus definitely needs to buy Lucretia a new journal in thanks for this.</p><p>Because kissing Julia Waxman? Is <em>awesome</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>